Beginnings
by Emertheawesome
Summary: Because, sometimes, what the future has in store for us is very different from what we had planned. TogaxKagome


**A/N: **I'm not quite happy with this story, but oh well. It is what it is. I had an inkling and I decided to go with it. Honestly, attempting to write a character that you don't know much about, with very little basis concerning his personality, is difficult. Grr. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha, and responses are much appreciated.

**Beginnings**

With the final wish on the jewel—a simple wish, really—Kagome had hoped to return everyone's happiness and hope, besides her own.

It freakin' figured fate had it out for her. After everything, she should never have been surprised.

After the wish was made they stumbled wearily down the hill to the village. Kikyo was cradled in Inuyasha's arms while Kagome was being gently supported by Miroku. The rest followed in a rag-tag line. Kagome was so focused on not looking at her hanyou and the newly born Kikyo that she didn't notice the naked body curled right in front of her.

With a yelp she tripped, barely avoiding collapsing on the slumbering… person.

"What the…?" murmured Kagome dazedly as Miroku's eyes shot up.

Hearing the small commotion, Inuyasha looked over at them, frowning as he saw the nude being curled up in the grass.

"-the fuck?" he muttered, stomping over to inspect their find.

The being, the man, was tall and lean and pale. His hair was silver and long and splayed across the damp ground in haphazard tangles. A stunned silence fell over the group.

"Where did he come from?" Kagome intoned, confused.

"I can't even begin to imagine," Miroku replied.

"He looks… chilly," Sango whispered, cheeks blushing profusely. Miroku shot her an amused look and she scowled at him.

"-the fuck?" Inuyasha repeated helpfully.

"Well," Kagome mused, "he doesn't really look _dangerous. _Maybe we should take him to Kaede's?"

The hanyou stared at her incredulously over the miko in his arms. "Wench," he warned, "are you fucking _stupid?"_

Kagome flushed angrily. "Well, what do you think, _Inuaysha?" _she ground out sarcastically, "I guess we should just leave him here to freeze. Or _maybe _we can just kill him in his sleep! Doesn't that just sound heroic?"

Inuyasha fumbled for words for a second, but gave in. "Keh! Fine, but when he turns out to be a villain, don't say I didn't tell you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, then turned to search out Kirara. The cat demon had already transformed and was inching her way towards the man.

"Miroku…?" questioned Kagome, motioning towards the ground.

"Of course, Kagome-sama," he replied, moving to help her lift the man up. It was awkward and slow going. Kagome tried as hard as possible to not look at the man, and she nearly let go a few times. She wasn't used to handling clothed men, much less _naked _ones. She squeaked as she accidentally caught glimpse of something she really didn't need to see.

"You know," Miroku murmured, a hint of laughter in his voice, "you must actually touch him if we ever want to get him up."

"I know that!" snapped Kagome awkwardly. With a resigned sigh she solidified her determination and grabbed an armful of silky skin and granite muscle. This was certainly _not _what she expected to be doing after such a long journey. Figured.

The man didn't wake up for nearly a week. They stationed him on a ragged futon in the corner of Kaede's hut. At night they would huddle around the old miko's small fire, hardly speaking of the mysterious patient in the corner.

When he finally awoke it was with Kagome scribbling furiously into her journal, the last of her paper from the modern era. At first she didn't notice the gentle rustle from the corner, nor the shift of his presence. It was the dry cough that shocked her, and her head shot up from being hunched over her papers.

"Oh," she murmured, setting her stuff down to cautiously approach the waking man. His face looked less pale, and the jagged markings gracing his cheek bones stood out less against his ivory skin. Then his eyes fluttered open.

Kagome barely refrained from gasping.

Gold. Just like Inuyasha's. Just liked Sesshomaru's. His eyes were a deep, glowing gold. Blinking a few times Kagome shook herself out of the trance. Help him first, questions later.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently, reaching behind her to ladle some water from a bucket that had been retrieved earlier. The male gazed up at her blankly before attempting to sit up with a throaty groan.

"Um, wait," she protested weakly, "maybe you shouldn't do tha..."

Placing a hand against his forehead, he hunched over slightly, causing the sheet that covered him to drift slowly down to his waist. It left his defined chest open and obvious to Kagome's shameful perusal.

"Where am I?" he asked huskily.

Kagome paused before answering. "You're in a small village outside of Inuyasha's forest. We found you unconscious by a well…. Are you alright?"

He took his hands away from and began to study them, flexing his clawed fingers. "How is this possible?" he wondered aloud. "Is this real?"

"Uhh," replied Kagome intelligently. "Yes, it is."

After a few minutes of awkward silence and odd finger flexing, he stopped and slowly turned his head to stare blankly at her. In response she smile uncomfortably and pushed the ladle of water in his direction, which he promptly ignored.

"A miko," he stated flatly.

Kagome shifted. "Well, kind of. Not exactly. I mean, I sort of have a few skills, but I'm not really good at it. Actually, I think I'm probably better at math than being a miko. Well, okay, maybe not. But, yes, I guess you could say I'm a miko. And, uh, you're a youkai."

Kagome trailed off, wishing she could just bash her head in after finally dislodging the _foot from her mouth. _She really needed to learn how to control her babbling when faced with nerve wracking situations.

He studied her for a few more precarious seconds before glancing away. Kagome breathed a silent sigh of relief. Damn these youkai and their inhuman beauty, and especially the ones with silver hair and golden eyes.

"Did you say," He murmured softly, "Inuyasha's Forest?"

His name was Toga, they discovered, and he was once upon a time the Inu no Taisho.

"No fucking way," Inuyasha proclaimed, though he was staring at the man like he was be spelled.

"Well," stumbled Kaede, the one they had always relied on for wisdom.

Kagome shifted awkwardly, trying to subtly twitch her legs to fight off the numbness that had settled during the explanation.

"I…" trailed Toga, "do not understand how this is possible."

Suddenly all the eyes turned to stare at her.

"The Jewel," stated Miroku wonderingly.

"But," Kagome replied, "I don't understand. He had nothing to do with the wish…."

It was Kikyo who spoke up. She had been serene and quiet for the entire affair, only occasionally reaching over to restrain Inuyasha when it became too much.

"We know its origins," she murmured softly, focusing on Kagome, "but we have never understood its true power. It could easily have interpreted your wish, thus reviving not only the others and I, but Inuyasha's father as well."

"I… guess," replied Kagome.

"For now," said Kaede, "we will just have to accept that the Jewel deemed you a lucky recipient of its power."

"Yes," he replied softly, "I am indeed lucky."

For the most part the taiyoukai meditated. Donned in a pair of pale hakama and a matching haori, he would sit in various places in the village while staring off into space. Occasionally someone would speak to him, but he was mostly left to himself. Inuyasha avoided him altogether.

In fact, it was Kagome who had the strongest sense of curiosity. She held herself back, but there was something about the youkai that drew her. While she would normally be irritated by such a yearning, she welcomed it. It took her mind off the steady bonding between her hanyou and Kikyo, which grew stronger everyday under Kagome's watchful eyes.

It was one day, feeling strangely sentimental, that Kagome decided to make the short trek to the well. The chores had been completed for the morning and everyone else was busy with something else. Miroku and Sango prepared to visit the old tajiya village. Shippo played with Kohaku, and Inuyasha badgered Kaede and Kikyo as they tended the small garden.

Kagome didn't realize she had forgotten to account for one person until she saw him lounging by the very well she had planned on lounging by. She stalled and almost made the decision to turn tail and return later that afternoon, except she realized that he was probably already aware of her presence, and that would be exceedingly rude.

Trudging her way up the hill, Kagome kept her eyes at her feet as they brushed through the dewy grass. The trip ended all too quickly when she reached his side.

"Hello, Taisho-sama," she greeted softly, "would you mind if I sat here?"

The inu youkai jolted for a moment, as if surprised by her presence. "Miko," he greeted, then waved a hand at the ground beside him. Slowly, unsure, Kagome lowered herself.

"Um," she informed him, "you can just call me Kagome. I'm not really a miko, so…."

He glanced at her with a quirked eyebrow. The expression was so familiar. She had seen it thousands of times in his son's faces.

"Kagome." It sounded like he was testing her name, rolling it along his tongue as though tasting a new candy. "You may call me Toga. I am not the Western Lord any longer, after all."

Kagome crossed her legs and rested her chin on her two fists—a childish position compared to his own languid one, but comfortable none the less.

"You don't plan on returning home?"

The once-upon-a-time-lord pondered her question for a moment before answering. "I think not," he finally intoned. "Sesshomaru is doing a more than fine job, despite his wanderings. My return would throw the land into chaos."

"I see," Kagome replied thoughtfully. "Well, then what do you plan to do?"

His amber eyes twinkled humorously, as though amused by her polite questioning. "That I cannot say, Little Miko. Perhaps I will travel," he mused, "or perhaps I will remain here. It is… calming."

Kagome studied him out of the corner of her eyes, tracing the sharp lines of his face and broad width of his shoulders. He was such an odd conglomeration of his two children. Briefly, Kagome could understand exactly why Izayoi threw everything away to be with this demon.

"And you?"

Kagome blinked at his unexpected question. He prodded her once more. "What do you plan to do?"

"Oh," stuttered Kagome, because honestly she hadn't thought about it. Inuyasha was no longer in her reach, and the village was overflowing having three miko reside there. Shippo was growing into his own, and there was a good chance that Miroku and Sango would be leaving soon after their marriage. Could she stay and constantly be the third wheel to Kikyo and Inuyasha's romance?

Kagome winced inwardly. Definitely not.

"I… well, I will probably travel. Soon there won't be much left for me to do here. I would like to see the world outside of Japan."

Toga nodded in understanding, and they quickly lapsed into a comfortable silence, not moving until the afternoon heat became too unbearable and Kagome went to help Kaede pick mushrooms. Yet for that day and the next she couldn't stop thinking about her and the taiyoukai's conversation, and how pleasant it had been.

After another week, Inuyasha's surly disposition had yet to change towards his father. Having never known or interacted with a father figure, he resorted to what he was most familiar with: irritable obstinacy. Kikyo comforted and consoled him in her soft yet stern way, but it was Kagome who finally put her foot down.

She cornered him as he returned from a hunting trip in the forest. A dead doe hung over his shoulders, her milky orbs staring up into the sky blindly.

"We need to talk," Kagome ordered him.

Inuyasha scowled, eyeing her suspiciously. "'Bout what?"

Kagome leaned against the prickly bark of a tree. Her borrowed kimono provided little protection against the elements.

"You father," Kagome said calmly.

"Fuck no!" Inuyasha exploded. He hefted the doe to hang more securely over his shoulder before attempting to stomp past. Irritation flared in Kagome, and she grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"Wench…" growled Inuyasha warningly, though she knew he was all bluster.

"_Inuyasha," _Kagome snapped, "you need to get over this. He's your _father. _This is a blessing! You should be grateful to have even one parent."

Immediately Inuyasha wilted, his shoulders slumping minutely, his ears twitching nervously.

"Kagome…" he murmured. The well had closed after the wish. It was something she accepted, but that didn't keep the pain and longing away. She missed her Mama, and Grandpa, and Sota, and even chubby Buyo.

"This isn't about me," she whispered, though she couldn't help but let some of the loneliness leak into her voice unwillingly.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered softly. Despite everything: Naraku's defeat, Kikyo's rebirth, the slow cracks forming in their once inseparable group—he was still her best friend.

"Whaddya want me to do, wench," he grouched gently.

Kagome smiled at him weakly. "Just talk to him a bit, okay? Stop avoiding him. He's your Papa. Maybe he can even teach you something. Or vice versa."

Inuyasha studied her through observant, narrowed eyes before shrugging in acquiescence. "Keh, guess the old man has been dead for a while. Could use some practice."

Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha graced her with one of his rare, warm smiles. They walked the rest of the way back in companionable silence, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if that would be one of the last moments they would share together.

Miroku and Sango's wedding came sooner than expected. The whole village joined in to make it a grand festival. They were fasted in a small meadow right outside the village. Kagome watched in hushed awe as each took their turn at sipping the sake. Over the rim of the delicate porcelain the couple gazed at each other as though the world was a mere canvas made just to capture them.

After the ceremony Sango changed into a less restrictive kimono, and the festivities burst forth. Sake was passed around with abandon, and a feast graced the center of the village for all to partake in. The year has been good to the villagers, and they were more than happy to participate in the wedding. It was an omen of beginnings and happiness.

Kagome stood at the edge, watching with a small, contended smile on her face. Children skirted between parent's legs, laughing gleefully. Elders flirted as though reenergized by youth, and the thrill in the air provided an almost electric aura.

She was surprised when a hulking figure appeared next to her.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, "Toga-san! You surprised me."

Toga smiled down at her slyly. Nearly a head taller than her he made for an imposing figure.

"Forgive me, Little Miko. It was not my intention."

Kagome smiled back at him wryly, though her heart pitter-pattered lightly in her chest. They both watched the rippling crowd in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Why do you not join in the festivities as well?"

Kagome chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know…" she murmured, "I guess it's because everyone has someone special they want to spend it with. I don't want to infringe on that."

"I was sure you had many special people."

"Oh," Kagome replied, struggling to explain without embarrassing herself. "What I mean is, well—_look." _She swept a hand out the crowd, at which Toga turned to examine. Couples. It was mostly couples. Excepting the children, who flitted about excitedly, everyone else had that _someone _to spend the evening with. Kagome has tried to avoid noticing by helping Kaede upkeep the part with food and sake, but she had been shooed away far too quickly.

"_Enjoy your night, Kagome," _she had said, "_You're much too young to be ladling soup and fending off drunk geezer's advances."_

And so Kagome had wandered, drifting from one end of the party to another until she found a decent vantage point from the edge.

"Ah," Toga finally replied, "I see what you mean."

Kagome nodded, staring into the crowd with an unfocused gaze.

"Well," quipped the youkai gently, "you may not have noticed, but I don't have a partner either."

She _had _noticed, in fact, but had been too timid to say anything, or to even approach him. After all, the only connection she really had to the enigmatic youkai was Inuyasha, and that was tenuous at best. Said hanyou had disappeared earlier on with Kikyo at his side.

"Ah," Kagome lied unconvincingly, "I hadn't noticed." How embarrassing—he was most likely completely aware of her lie.

Toga smiled down at her, an amused twitch of the lips that made Kagome feel younger than her eighteen years. She fumbled nervously with her sleeves, picking at the fabric awkwardly.

"You know, I have heard some of Inuyasha's story, but I have yet to hear any of yours."

Kagome glanced up at him, startled. Inuyasha's story—her story—weren't they one and the same?

"Well, there's really not much to tell honestly."

She was the embodiment of a woman who should never have met such strife. Kikyo should never have met Kagome, and vice versa. The gods had made them into a band of jesters and they played their parts well.

"Hmm," replied Toga thoughtfully. "You have traveled far. Much farther than anyone else here."

Kagome thought of her home, her family, her past. "In some ways—yes."

Toga nodded as if confirming his observation was correct. "And you plan on traveling further."

Kagome glanced in the direction of the crowd. Miroku was whispering in Sango's ear mischievously as a blush graced her cheeks. Shippo squabbled with some of the village children. Kaede traded gossip and recipes with some of the other crones. Kikyo and Inuyasha were nowhere in sight.

"Yes," Kagome agreed.

Toga remained silent, but his stare kept flickering over her face as though searching for something. Kagome was hyperaware of his body next to hers, the warmth of his arm and hand just a scant hairsbreadth away. His aura curled lazily, gently around her.

And then suddenly his fingers were wrapped tenderly around her wrist and he towered over her with an intense expression on his noble features.

"Toga?" Kagome questioned softly.

"I will accompany you on your travels."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up incredulously, and her heart beat furiously in her chest. He was hunched over, so close to her face, her lips inducing a magnetic pull on her gaze—

And then he pulled away and strode off into the crowd. Kagome blinked as though just escaping a murky fog, her brain slowly waking up after being stopped so utterly by his proclamation.

It took Sesshomaru much longer than they all thought to appear. They were all relaxing by the stream. Shippo splashed with Kohaku in the shallows as Kikyo and Kagome weaved little daisy crowns. Inuyasha and Toga sat a little ways off. Toga was listening intently as Inuyasha spoke of how the combination of Wind Scar and a holy arrow was a furiously powerful attack.

It was only a few seconds later that they all felt it. Sesshomaru's aura. Inuyasha scowled and Toga looked faintly amused. Kagome and Kikyo paused in their mind numbing activity to regard the inuyoukai with interest.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees, his regal bearing outstanding next to their slovenly relaxation.

"Father," he regarded, though a slight scowl marred his lips.

"Sesshomaru," Toga greeted, and warmth colored his words. "I see you are doing well."

Sesshomaru ignored the pleasantries. "I thought it was a mere rumor. I see I was wrong."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha whose expression wavered between an irritated frown to a barely hidden pout.

"Astounding, isn't it?" Toga asked lightly.

"Hn."

Kagome had to resist burying her face in her hands. It appeared neither son really knew how to interact with their father. How was it possible such a charismatic man had produced two sons that had all the social grace of a dead log?

Sesshomaru, never one to beat around the bush, asked the most pressing question on his mind. "Do you intend to return as Inu no Taisho?"

Toga regarded his elder son coolly, drawing the pause ridiculously long.

"No. That is all yours, my son. I have no desire to lead again."

Sesshomaru nodded acceptingly and turned to stride away. Before disappearing in the forest he paused and turned.

"I imagine your skills are rusty, come find me when you decide you need a _real _challenge." Inuyasha snarled at the barb intended completely for him.

"Whatever, bastard. Selective fucking memory much?"

Toga's eyebrows shot up in amusement, and Kagome had to stifle a giggle. Sesshomaru shrugged apathetically and left, Inuyasha fuming behind him.

Kagome sighed and buried her face into her hands.

Dusk was creeping across the sky steadily, dimming the forest and waking up its nocturnal inhabitants. Kagome sat by herself, propped against the Goshinboku and trying not to think about everything the tree represented, all of the promises it had teased her with before ripping them away.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were getting married.

She had _known. _She had known it was going to happen—that she was not meant for her hanyou, that she paled in comparison to the original retainer of her soul. That did not mean she was prepared to witness it herself though. Inuyasha's face stern, but warm whenever it looked in Kikyo's direction, and Kikyo glancing back with a blush to her cheeks.

Kagome wanted to rage against the unfairness of the universe, against the gods for stringing her along like a puppet in a morbid children's play. Instead she sat beneath her tree and rubbed her forehead and clenched her jaw and tried the breathing techniques that Kaede had taught, which never seemed to work.

The snap of a twig alerted her to a presence, and Kagome's head shot up to see Toga approaching her carefully. His waterfall of silver hair was tied high at the back of his head, and his broad shoulders were neatly shrouded in the same pale he had been wearing for the last few weeks.

"Kagome," he greeted softly, gaze searching her face for something.

Kagome felt something lurch inside of her chest. Something odd and fragile and terrifying.

"Toga," she breathed. He smiled softly and padded over to her, settling his self with crossed legs and a strait back.

"It's unsafe being out her alone so long," he commented lightly.

Kagome shrugged, though the flicker of a smile graced her lips. "Anything attacking here would have to be suicidal—what with all of us living here."

Toga hummed thoughtfully. The unsteady symphony of crickets cascaded liltingly in the background, and somewhere off the distance an owl hooted lonesome.

"Do you miss her?" Kagome almost gasped at her own audacity, asking such a personal question. It had floated through her mind and had somehow run unfiltered to her mouth. "You don't have to answer that," she stressed immediately afterwards.

"Izayoi, you mean?"

Kagome nodded mutely.

Toga looked off into the distance silently, his expression impassive.

"In some ways—yes."

Kagome found herself shocked at the wave of disappointment that flowed through her. What was wrong with her? Why did she always find herself falling for men who already loved someone else? It said something about her, but she couldn't figure out what.

"I miss that she couldn't be here for our son; that she couldn't see him grow up into the honorable man he has become. I miss that she missed out on life."

Kagome nodded weakly.

"Despite that, there is another woman who occupies my thoughts now."

Kagome jerked, and nearly gaped at him. He still wasn't looking at her, but something told Kagome that he was still extremely aware of her.

"Oh," Kagome croaked. What did that mean? Why would he say something like that? Her emotions whipped around chaotically, and the lurching thing in her chest began a double time cadence.

Oblivious to her confusion, or maybe just ignoring it, Toga stood up slowly and stretched.

"Perhaps it is time to return to the hut."

Kagome blinked and nodded, still unable to for simple, coherent sentences. Toga offered her a hand, and Kagome grasped it as he pulled her up with ease. If his hand lingered longer than necessary—neither commented.

The second time Sesshomaru appeared; he and Toga disappeared for hours before returning. Kagome was pulling weeds lazily from the garden, reveling more in the cool breeze than working on her self-appointed task. One second she was alone, and the next stood two tall, imposing dog demons staring at her intently.

"Toga, Sesshomaru, hello," she greeted awkwardly, a little disoriented with their sudden appearance.

Toga stayed back, expression vaguely impassive. It was Sesshomaru who strode up to her, grabbing her chin with strong, unforgiving movements, though with gentleness that surprised her. He was careful not to cut or bruise with his murderous claws.

"Uh," stuttered Kagome.

"Hn," replied Sesshomaru, mysteriously, as he inspected her face closely. Kagome hoped dirt wasn't smudged across her cheeks from her earlier work. Then, just as surprising and quick as his motion towards her, Sesshomaru released her and moved away. He exchanged a long, measure look with his father before striding away.

Kagome blinked at his retreating form before turning to look at Toga incredulously, only to find he had disappeared just as quickly as Sesshomaru. Kagome scowled as she went back to work, cursing the utter confusion dog demons dealt her way.

Perhaps it was humdrum way of backwater village life that got to her, or maybe it was the ever present torture of a certain couple that tantalized her so—either way, Kagome decided it was time to go.

Not that she could just leave right away. She would start making plans first, preparing a path and gathering supplies. She wouldn't tell Inuyasha.

Of course, Kagome wasn't as sly as she thought, but it was a surprise as to who was the first to catch on.

"Kagome…."

Kagome jerked upright as the high-pitched tone of Shippo pierced through her concentration.

"Shippo!" she exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. He had been absent often lately, busy training his young kitsune talents. Kagome was extraordinarily proud of him, but she missed his mischievous presence as well. They were alone in the hut at the moment, her crouched over her ragged yellow back pack and him twisting his clawed fingers nervously in front of him.

"Kagome," he reiterated, his small voice gaining strength.

Kagome straitened worriedly, "Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

Shippo nodded vigorously, but his bottom lip trembled slightly, and he looked every bit the young child he tried so hard not to be. Kagome moved over to him, reaching to embrace him and soothe whatever it was the bothered him so. She was taken by surprise.

"You're _leaving, _aren't you?"

Kagome's sudden intake of breath was all he needed for an answer before bursting into tears. Immediately Kagome lurched to him and engulfed him with her arms, bringing his small, warm body up to her chest.

"Oh, _Shippo," _she whispered desperately, "Please don't cry. Stop crying. I'm not leaving yet."

"But—but," Shippo sobbed, "I don't _want _you to leave!"

Kagome shushed him, brushing her fingers through his tangled locks.

"Hey," she murmured firmly, "_Hey." _

After a few minutes his tears subsided to only the occasional sniffle.

"Shippo," Kagome said softly, "I'm not leaving yet. And, you know, I will always be back. I would never abandon you."

The young fox kit nodded forlornly, struggling to regain his little man composure.

Kagome hesitated before asking. "Would you like to come with me?"

Shippo hesitated, before shaking his head in a solid _'no.' _

"I need to get stronger," he sighed, then slid from her grasp. "Then when you come back, I'll show you how much stronger than Inuyasha I am."

Kagome laughed, sentiment curling through her belly achingly.

"I can't wait," she replied, suppressing her own tears that threatened to well up. Shippo puffed his chest out proudly, though glanced at her nervously out of the corner of his eyes when the faint, salty fragrance hit the air.

"Don't cry, Kagome," he whined, distressed, "Hey! You should come see my new trick!"

Kagome gave him a watery smile and made to follow him out, only to run into the unforgiving pressure of someone's chest.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, avoiding a sore rear end by the firm claws wrapped gently around her biceps. Looking up, Kagome found Toga staring down at her, eyebrows raised slightly and a bemused smile on his lips.

"It seems I have caught a miko," he observed lightly.

Kagome flushed. "I'm so sorry, Toga—" Kagome babbled. "I didn't notice you there at all."

His fingers had yet to leave her arm. In fact, one of his thumbs was definitely caressing slow, languorous circles up to her shoulder.

"Please, Kagome," he replied, voice velvet and smooth. "I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

"Oh. Well, then." Kagome said stilting. "Then I guess it's both of our faults then."

"Perhaps."

Shippo stared up at them from his short position on the floor, brow furrowed and lips pulled into a thoughtful frown. His eyes kept flickering spastically between her and the powerful dog demon. After a few tense seconds Toga released her and took a careful step away.

"I will be taking my leave, then." And with that, he walked out, leaving a stunned miko and a contemplative kitsune.

Kagome stared at the door flap before turning to look blankly down at Shippo.

"Uh, Kagome…" muttered Shippo awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"I think… you might have a problem."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "I think so too, Shippo. I think so too."

It was only a matter of time before Inuyasha began to notice something distinctly odd going on between Kagome and his father.

"Why the fuck is he always following you around?" he announced suspiciously one afternoon, after cornering Kagome as she meandered her way back from the stream with a half filled bucket.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome lied, unconvincingly.

"Don't play dumb, wench. You know what I'm talking about," he grumped, eyes narrowed. Kagome sighed, knowing that this was inevitable. She set the bucket down and dropped in a boneless heap to the forest floor, leaning against the nearest tree.

"I honestly don't know," she answered honestly. "He might—well, he might…." Kagome stumbled over her words.

"Spit it out," Inuyasha demanded.

"!" Kagome squeaked out, proceeding to bury her face into her hands to cover the cherry-red blush that stained her cheeks.

Silence reigned, and Kagome was forced to peek up to get a glimpse of Inuyasha's reaction.

His face was frozen in the oddest expression she had ever seen. It seemed as though some kind of battle was going on—a mixture of rage and forced acceptance and shock.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome trailed off haphazardly.

Suddenly the hanyou sat down with a forcible _thump _and a low _whuffle_ of breath.

"Keh!" he exclaimed, as if no other sentiment could be expressed.

Kagome studied him warily and he struggled with himself, before settling into his familiar scowl. Finally, he spoke.

"Is this what you want, Kagome?"

Kagome was taken aback by the question. Out of all the scenarios she had gone over, that question hadn't been present in any of them.

"I—I…" Kagome murmured, "I don't really know. I don't know how I feel about it."

Inuyasha ran a claw through his hair in a jerky, frustrated motion. "Keh!" he repeated.

Kagome couldn't help the burbling giggle that trickled from her throat. Inuyasha glared at her, though it held no real heat in it.

"If you don't want it—I'll stop him. I don't—he isn't…"

"I know."

Inuyasha almost shot her a grateful look. Kagome always knew what he wanted to say.

"I can handle it on my own," Kagome smiled softly. "But if I do need your help, I won't hesitate to ask."

Inuyasha nodded harshly. "Good."

Kagome stood up and grabbed the bucket, sloshing it accidentally as she brushed the dirt and rubble from her rear.

"You coming?" She asked the hanyou sweetly.

"Keh," he replied, but he walked her back to village in a comfortable silence.

Looking back on her life, Kagome realized she was lucky enough to have lived through an incredible series of events. She had fought youkai, discovered her own lurking, overwhelming powers, and traveled throughout Japan, as well as Time. Of course, that did not mean she was experienced in more personal matters, so when Toga approached her—cornering her alone after another contemplative visit to the well—Kagome wasn't sure how to respond.

"You are leaving soon," he stated bluntly.

Kagome paled before flushing profusely.

"How did you find out?"

"I'm not oblivious."

"Ah…."

He watched her, and in some ways Kagome felt pinned, like a deer caught in headlights, frozen without the ability to control her body. His mellow golden eyes almost snapped with intensity and they tracked her with a single minded focus. His pose was relaxed, but his aura betrayed the tightly coiled youki underneath.

"Did you forget I would be accompanying you?"

She definitely had not.

"I—no, I just—" Kagome burst, "I just didn't think you really meant it!"

His brow shot up in a muted expression of shock, incredulity obvious in his face.

He replied carefully, as though his words were walking on a fragile bed of egg shells. "I mean what I say, Kagome."

"I know…" Kagome excused, "but with Inuyasha's wedding and everything, well I didn't think…."

"Perhaps," he said softly, and suddenly he was looking over here, blocking out the sun with his tall figure, "You should stop thinking."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, only to be shut off by his lips gently covering hers. It was a chaste kiss, but lingering. His lips—warm and dry and soft—pressed against hers like a fairy kiss, shimmering and nearly nonexistent.

Then he pulled away and Kagome was fingering her own lips as though ensuring they were belonged to her. "Oh."

"Please keep me informed from now on," and though his voice was cool, collected—the voice of an ancient taiyoukai—there was a hint of pleading in it too.

"Yes," Kagome replied, dazed. He brought a clawed finger to her cheek, running it lightly from the ridge to the soft edge of her jaw.

Just as quickly he turned to leave, a stunned miko left in his wake.

It was barely after sunrise when they shouldered their packs, surrounded in a semi-circle by their friends and family. Shippo pouted, but everyone else retained expressions that could only be described as bittersweet. Kagome hugged them each in turn, whispering reassurances and promises to return in their ears.

Toga remained aloof, having already bid his son farewell. Kagome came to Inuyasha last, and couldn't help but grab his hands in a way that was reminiscent of Miroku when he was propositioning women.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

His ears flattened, and he looked off to the side, but when he said, "You too," Kagome knew it was sincere.

"I know you'll be happy."

"Hmph," sulked Inuyasha, "If the old man tries anything, come back and I'll take care of him."

Kagome laughed slightly, but sobered immediately afterwards. "I'll be home soon."

He nodded, and she released his familiar, clawed hands. Kikyo inclined her head, and Kagome read understanding in her eyes. Silently, Kagome wished them well with all her being.

Kagome kept the rag tag group in sight until her and Toga traveled around a bend, and they were no longer in sight. It felt, in some ways, as though he heart was being ripped in her chest, because even though she needed to leave, her home would always be the well and Goshinboku and a close-knit, odd assortment of companions.

Beside her, Toga smiled. "You are strong."

Kagome responded with nothing more than he own smile, then set her sights on the road ahead of her. 


End file.
